


Growing

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: 100prompts [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, kh 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Isa’s voice drew him out of his memories and his cheeks flushed at having been caught staring.





	Growing

**Author's Note:**

> I have not started Kingdom Hearts 3, but some parts and the ending were spoiled for me, and now I just want to write for them. Also, this is the first Kingdom Hearts fic I have written for years. 
> 
> For the [100prompts](https://100prompts.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: puppy love.

Watching Isa watch the sunset in Twilight Town reminded Lea of their childhood, when they would sneak out at night to stare up at the moon. It wasn’t Lea’s favorite thing to do, but Isa enjoyed it and Lea enjoyed being around Isa. 

“Your ice cream is melting.”

Isa’s voice drew him out of his memories and his cheeks flushed at having been caught staring. Isa just smiled and shifted a little closer, his fingers brushing against Lea’s. Since Isa’s return, they had been dancing around something that had started growing when they were still young. 

Lea still remembered the way Isa made him feel back then, how much he adored Isa, how excited he got whenever Isa came around. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he realized it, but somehow he had grown attracted to him.

His mother had dismissed it, telling him it was nothing more than a phase. Kids fell for other kids, but those feelings never lasted. Lea refused to believe her, and even during their falling out, Isa never left his mind. 

Lea glanced over at Isa, moving his hand to grasp the other’s. Isa looked surprised for a moment before a smile spread across his face. He didn’t turn away from the sky, but leaned over, resting his head on Lea’s shoulder. 

Lea felt his heart skip a beat and gave Isa’s hand a squeeze. Maybe they would talk about it later when the stars were out and the moon was high in the sky, but for now, Lea was content to stay in this moment.


End file.
